Credential enrollment readers are used in access control environments to limit access, for example, to a physical entry point (e.g., a door) or an electronic resource. In particular, credential enrollment readers may enroll one or more credential types such as, for example, smartcards and proximity cards. In many circumstances, the credential enrollment reader in an access control system is physically tethered to a computing device via a wired connection (e.g., via a USB connection). Accordingly, the credential enrollment reader may be less interoperable due to wired communication protocols typically being operating system and/or hardware dependent. Such interoperability issues may even arise between different versions of the same operating system. Additionally, the physical tethering may impose a physical portability limitation on the enrollment reader.